You're timeless to me
by Maarre
Summary: a simple MulderScully story, our two favorite agents, pure fluff and fun.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first MSR story, hm, it's my first X-files story as well, hope you'll like it 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the story and idea.

Summary: Just a simple fun, fluff story, about our two favorite agents, Mulder and Scully.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Scully walked into the office, in one hand she was holding her purse, and in the other one she was holding a brown paperbag. She walked towards her desk and signed as she saw the large bunch of paper perfectly piled on it. She laid her purse and bag on the floor by the desk, as she slumped down in the chair, closing her eyes and trying to work against the headache she felt like she was about to get. " Agent Scully " She heard a familiar voice say, as she opened her eyes and saw Mulder walking into the office, a goofy smile on his face as he waved two tickets in the air. Suddenly her head felt a little better, she had completly forgotten about the trip to Californien, it would be so nice to get away from work for a while. She smiled slighlty at the thought, but her smile faded as she her eyes darted to the pile of documents infront of her. ' Help me God..' she thought heavily to herself as she once again signed.

Mulder didn't seem to notice though, as he sat by his desk, reading a sportsmagazine. " Hey, haven't you work to do Mulder? " Scully asked, rolling her eyes as he didn't answer her, his focus on the magazine. " Mulder! " She said, louder this time. But but his eyes never left the magazine. ' Unbelievable ' She thought, as she stood up from her desk, walking towards Mulder and riping the magazine right out of his hands, his eyes wide and his mouth forming a ' o ' as he looked at her, confusion all over his face.

She smiled inside. " Now will you listen to me? " He stared at her, his eyes becoming the normal size again as his mouth was opening and closing like a fish gasping for air. " Scully! You didn't have to rip my magazine out of my hands just to talk to me, couldn't you just have said what you were suppose to say while you sat by your desk? " He asked, still a bit confused by her sudden act. Scully gave him a angry glare before throwing his magazine on the desk. " Thank you " He said, as he picked it up and began to read it once again, ignoring her glares.

" Haven't you work to do Scully? Instead of coming to my desk and stealing my magazines? " He added as he looked up at her, then pointing to the the pile of papers on her desk. She faked a smile. " You better go to the doctor Mulder " The she walked off, now smiling a real smile as she sat down by her desk, looking at Mulder across from her. " Why's that? " He asked, just as confused as before, but knowing that she was up to something. " So they can clean the dirt out of your ears, that's why, but mabye it isn't dirt..." She pretended to think. " ...mabye it's hair " Mulder bit on his pen, watching her, trying to find out what was bothering her.

" Geez, someone woke up one the wrong side of the bed today " He commented, knowing he would get a evil glare back in return. Scully looked up from the paper she was working on and simply glared at him, what she didn't know was that he was smiling inside. ' That's my Scully ' He thought. Scully signed, she was tired, and it felt like she was going to have a headache after all. Now she had to put out with Mulder's comments about her mood for the last our, until it was lunch. ' Mabye I'll have to skip it ' She thought, she did have a lot of work to do.

She placed her left hand on her forehead, rubbing it slowly, trying to calm down. " Are you alright Scully? " Mulder's worried voice came from the other side of the room. " Yeah, I'm fine " She lied, trying to put up a smile, but she knew Mulder wouldn't believe her anyways. Mulder shook his head lighlty, knowing Scully, if she said she was fine, she wasn't. He stood up from his desk, walking towards her. Scully couldn't help but smile softly, he was always so worried about her, trying to take care of her as good as he could. She liked that. But sometimes it could go a little overboard. She watched as he sat down on his knees infront of her, his worried eyes looking at her, studying her. " You're not fine Scully " He simply said, placing a warm hand on her shoulder. She tried to shrug of the chills she got from the touch of him. " It's just a light headache Mulder " She lied, again. She felt like her head was going to explode any second, but she wouldn't let that show.

Mulder smiled at her, rubbing her shoulder lighlty. " You should go home Scully, get some rest, before our trip " The thought of going home, taking a nice warm bath, have some wine, made her smile. But it faded. " No, I can't Mulder. I have tons of work to do and Skinn- " She was interrupted by Mulder, his hand against her mouth. " I'll take care of it " He said, smiling at her shocked expression. His hand went from her mouth down to her hand on the desk, placing his above hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. ' Damn you chills ' she thought. " No Mulder, I can't let you do that, it's...to much, uh ...well " She didn't know what to say, she felt dizzy and warm. Mulder smiled at her. " Wow, Agent Dana Scully, speechless, that's a first " She didn't respond, she just closed her eyes, trying to hold back tears. God, she hated to be so weak, so helpless.

" Come on Scully, I'll drive you home " Mulder said, as he helped her up. She smiled at him, then she picked up her purse and bag from the floor, walking towards the door, with Mulder's hand on her lowerback.


	2. Chapter 2

Scully took a deep, fresh breath as they came outside, but she still felt warm, and sick. It felt like she was going to throw up any second, but she denied that feeling as she flashed Mulder a small smile as he went to the driverside of the car to lock up. She was just about to open the car door, when she felt a big wash of nausea running trough her, she closed her eyes as she felt dizzy once again. She swayed on her feet, before falling backwards, she could feel a pair of strong arms catching her, then it all went black.

When she woke up, she find herself in Mulder's bed. Her eyes went to the clock on the wall, 15.15. She'd been knocked out for 2 hours. She sat up quickly, but regretted it as soon as she felt the sharp pain in her head. ' Just like a hangover ' she thought, groaning as she stood up from the bed, walking out from the bedroom. She felt the smell of pizza reach her nose as the kitchen came in view. Score. Mulder sat by the table, a big pizza infront of him, as he held a slice in his hand, eating as he looked out the window. She smiled at the sight.

" You have enough pizza to share with the rest of the class? " His eyes darted to hers, a smile on his lips. " Well hello there, sleeping beauty, feeling better? " She sat down beside him at the table and grabbed a slice of pizza herself. " Yeah, actually, I feel fine, a little dizzy, but just the tiniest though. " She looked at the pizza she was holding, feeling Mulder's worried gaze at her. " Opps " She said, as a piece of tomato dropped from the pizza and landed on her shirt. She was about to clean it off, when she saw that it wasn't her shirt she was wearing, it was Mulder's.

She felt the blood rush up to her face. ' Isn't it really, really hot in here? ' She asked herself as she suddenly felt uncomfortable. Mulder had removed her shirt. He had been taking her shirt off her, and put his shirt on her. He had seen her...her private parts. ' Well it isn't like he haven't before ' She thought, calming down a bit. She looked at the t-shirt she was wearing, a blue Yankee t-shirt, with red-white numbers on it. ' 36 , his favorite number ' She thought, as she cleaned the tomato of with a paper. " It's my favorite one " She looked up, not hearing him. " Huh? " He smiled at her. " The t-shirt, it's my favorite one " She smiled back at him, as she felt herself blushing slightly, she looked down at the pizza she was holding, feeling embarassed.

Mulder grinned as he also got back to the pizza. ' So what if it's his favorite one? That doesn't mean anything, he just lend it to you, a friendly offer, that's it. " She thought, glaring at the pizza in her hand, her appetite gone. " Crap! " she spit out as she quickly stood up from her chair, rushing towards Mulder's bedroom to get her shirt. " What? " She heard Mulder yell. " Skinner's going to kill us Mulder, we have to get back to work now! " She yelled back, panic filling her body as the thought of all the documents stapled on her desk came to her mind.

She quickly changed back into her own shirt and then rushed back into the kitchen, Mulder was sitting by the table, eating in peace. Scully looked at him. " Have you gone deaf? " She asked, her hands on her hips, he really knew how to push her buttons. He smiled playfully at her. ' Oh, he's up to something ' She thought, as she gave him a evil glare. " I took care of it " He said, still smiling at her. Scully raised a eyebrow in confusion. " What? " Mulder took a bite from his pizza and continued.

" I told Skin-man what happened to you, that you needed to rest before out trip, and everything. He was totally fine with it, he said that the documents you was working on was useless anyways, he had just given them to you so you would have something to do. "

Scully felt a bit angry, she had been so paniced and stressed over that work, all day, and all the time it was just useless? Something to do if she got bored? Not important at all? She did feel relief though, cause' now she didn't have to worry about that anymore.

" You wanna watch a movie? " Mulder asked her, his dark eyes locking with her blue ones. She smiled at him. " Sure "


End file.
